


Nuzroom95@mountmassivetown.com

by ZChan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Friendship/Love, M/M, Video Gamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZChan/pseuds/ZChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon is in an alternate universe where he is a gamer in a game call Mount Massive Town and his misadventures with a jerk named Nuzroom95</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can U Evn Lft, Bro?

_Nuzroom95: I am goong 2 kick ur ass._

_Waylander9000: ‘Goong’ ?!!? Lrn how 2 spel, noob._

_Nuzroom95: Sry. Wsnt in roled in Hogwartz._

Wayland chuckled at the pun. Nuzroom95 always said something stupid. Keeping a close eye out for him in the alleyway, he continued to type.

_Waylander9000: Wat lvl wood u b if u did?_

_Nuzroom95: B on dat Voldemort lvl. Dos beches cnt handl meh._

He couldn’t help but laugh some more while he made his character look around for that guy. He’s so sneaky with his attacks and is always hiding in Wayland’s blind spot, making him have the first hit in battle. But Wayland was going to find him this time! He moved his hands back to the keyboard.

_Waylander9000: I’d b a muggle with a bazooka :P_

_Nuzroom95: I c u no how 2 take care of urslf._

_Waylander9000: U no eye doo ;)~_

_Nuzroom95: Xcpt on da stretz BEYOTCH!!!!!_ Before he could think about it, Wayland’s screen went red for a few seconds notifying him he’s been hit. He grabbed his joy stick and spun his player around to find a muscular guy in a red jacket, Nuzroom95’s avatar. Wayland gave him a quick _> :( _before he accepted the challenge.

'Okay,' he thought, 'I didn’t get the first hit, but he will _not_ kick my ass!'

Usually he would use combos and planned maneuvers on players when it came to _Mount Massive Town_ ; everyone here is stupid and predictable. The special thing about Nuzroom95 was that he was random and had a separate mind from others. It’s like he gets inside your head and gets you all types of confused, and Wayland can never tell if he’s going to do a back flip or a round house after 1-2 punch. You got to fight random with random, forcing him to use the childish ‘random buttons’ maneuver. 5 times out of 10 it worked wonders.

He’s not in the game for the fighting features it has. He’s actually in it for the missions to complete. He ignores anyone else who comes up to him and demands a challenge. But with Nuzroom95, vengeance must be served. It’s this little friend-foe relationship they have going on; they talk like friends and are on the lookout for each other to kill like foes.

Wayland was losing, 50% to 85% on their health meters. He just can’t get any hits through. Wayland backed up his character with one hand and the other typed on his keyboard.

_Waylander9000: Stahl cheting u dick!_

From afar, Nuzroom95 shrugged his shoulders.

_Nuzroom95: Wat cheting?_

_Waylander9000: That screen bluring thing and that black gost thing that keps hiting me! I no et’s u >:(!   _

The black ghost appeared again, making everything blurry and staticy on the screen of his computer. He can’t see a thing! After some growling Wayland did, the screen came back to normal. He looked at his health bar and it dropped 30%.

_Waylander9000: STAAAAAAHP >:(>:(>:(!!!!_

_Nuzroom95: Et’s called a fighter pet GOML_

_Waylander9000: >:( That’s not fair!!!_

_Nuzroom95: I luv dat angry emoticon thing u do. #Scutiepie ^3^_

_Waylander9000: Shut up >:(~ !! Come at me bro D:<!!_

_Nuzroom95: Dinner and a movie first_

_Waylander9000: :?_

_Nuzroom95: ;)_

_Waylander9000: u say random sheit sumtimes :S…_

_Nuzroom95: U’d still kiss me tho_

Stuff just like that. He would call Wayland cute and say flirtatious things out of the blue. Wayland thought it was bro thing college men do and just ignores it.

_Waylander9000: COME! AT ME! BROOOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!_

_Nuzroom95: U herd da man, WR >=3)~_

That black ghost came again. He either misses (rare occasion) or gives you an attack of 30% or higher. Since Wayland was on 20%, he knew he was done for and flipped his controller over his head with an exasperated grunt. “F this guy!” he screeched.

Before he completely died, he quickly typed the words _#LivedLykeAChampDiedLykeAMan Fuck u_.

The screen darkened, but Nuzroom95 was able to sneak a, _I’d b onured._

Wayland sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Now he has to wait five minutes for the game to start up again. He really hates that guy, but the game wouldn’t be as fun as it is without him.


	2. Dear Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon writes a letter

_Dear Lisa,_

_I’m having a great time here in college. Everyone at Murkof is still as interesting as I told you they were._

_Those twins are still out to ‘get me’. They’re wielding knifes around and threatening to ‘take my liver’. I wonder when they’ll drop the creepy pasta act and just talk to me so we can be friends. Maybe one day when they’re not so shy._

_There’s also Eddie. He’s still asking for my hand in marriage. The things he says are so funny sometimes, like, ‘you’re not like the other whores’ and ‘one day, I’ll cut off all that is vulgar to welcome in my seed’. He has a very dark sense of humor, but you learn to grow into it. I think you’d like him actually, he’s very interesting in setting up marriages._

_Frank still wants to ‘eat my body’. I think he’s following the twin’s method of getting attention from me too. I don’t know how to explain to them that they can just walk up and talk to me and we’ll be friends for life._

_Chris Walker’s the only problem here really. I swear, that guy wants my head ripped off! He gives me_ one _glance and a millisecond later he starts chasing me to pulverize me to the point of death. I’m lucky enough to escape him before he does. He’s such a mean guy! I hope I didn’t do anything to upset him too badly._

_Oh! But I did make a new friend! I think. Don’t judge me, but I found him online, or at school, technically, since we can’t contact anyone outside the school. I met him on Mount Massive Town and his name is Nuzroom95. He’s a real jerk, but it’s that type of jerk you can’t get mad at. He’s a pretty funny guy and does a lot of things ironically. He tlkz lk dis and flirts with me a lot of times for no reason, but I approve of him._

_The best part about him is he talks to me normally, a side frum tlking lk dis, I can have a normal conversation with this guy. Not about killing me, or eating me for lunch, or marrying me, but maybe about sports._

_You know how much I like sports, Lisa._

_By the way, is it too much if you reply my messages when I send them to you? I can understand if you’re busy, but just one letter a month or two would be nice. It feels kind of lonely in here, and this is the only way I can contact anyone. I’d be nice to hear back from you._

_But all is well and I love you a bunch._

_Sincerely,_

_You’re big brother Waylon._

Waylon proof read his paper over and over again, always missing that grammatical error, _you’re_ instead of _your_ , and having a false sense that he did it perfectly. He folds it up into thirds, stuffs it in a prepared enveloped, and stuffs it in the mail slot, accidentally bumping into someone.

“Sorry.”

“Excuse me.”

The two stared at each other in awe. They were shocked because they both passed apologizes to one another. No one here in Murkof does that when these two bumps into people. Waylon shows his palm, and Miles does the same thing and shook it. They blinked at each other twice and finally went about their day.


	3. IT'S OVER 9000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon asks Miles a special question  
> I also just learned that Waylon is spelled NOT like Wayland and now I feel like a dumb b'tch.  
> Why would you guys let me go out into the world like this? I feel like a gentleman with his fly down! This is EMBARRASSIN!!!!!!!!

Waylon twiddled his thumbs as the game loaded. He didn’t want to play today. He actually wanted to talk to Nuzroom in the chat café. He was hoping he’d show up so he could ask him something. Eventually, a jocky looking figure helped himself to a seat. Waylon would usually say him or herself, but this was a boys only school with boys only playable characters. He began to type on the keyboard.

_Waylander9000: Nuzroom? Is that you?_

_Nuzroom95: Da 1 n only._

A Nuzroom94 walked passed their table.

_Nuzroom95: Am I sxy enuf 4 us 2 go on dtes now?_

_Waylander9000: Haha. But seriously, I’ve been meaning to ask you something._

_Nuzroom95: K. wat?_

Waylon typed and retyped his message trying to find the right words.

_Waylander9000: ~~We’ve known each other for a few months and I~~ ~~I was wondering since we’ve known each other for a while~~ ~~You’re pretty good with your status and I’m decent but I was thinking maybe~~_

**Waylander9000 is typing**

_Nuzroom95: I c the action of typing butt I dn’t c the txt…_

‘Come on Waylon. The worst that can happen is that he says no.’

_Waylander9000: We’ve known each other for a few months and I was wondering if Maybe We can possibly Co-op Maybe…?_

Last Text 4:34

_I mean I know we already do but like We can be a group And go on missions together instead of fighting And stuff…_

Last Text 4: 36

_Is that not okay…?_

_Nuzroom95: Sorry, I was just making sure I was reading this right. You want to be in a group?_

_Waylander9000: Yeah… Is that okay with you…?_

_Nuzroom95: That’s great with me! Oh hell, I thought I was stuck in the friend zone!_

_Waylander9000: ?_

_Nuzroom95: Here, I’ll add you._

Nuzroom95 invited you to his party. Do you accept? YES NO

Waylon clicked yes.

_Nuzroom95: So it goes without saying that it’s comfortable to call you my friend now, right?_

Waylon always thought of them as friends. His worst fear was that Nuzroom didn’t feel the same way.

_Waylander9000: I guess_.

_Nuzroom95: Sweet! Now I have a person I can stop writing like a jackass to! Fuck yea!_

_Waylander9000: But I like the way you type. It’s what separates you from others._

_Nuzroom95: How about I do it every time you’re a good boy?_

_Waylander9000: Haha._

_Nuzroom95: Oh, BTW, I’ve been meaning to give you something._

His gift inventory on the bottom right corner blinked. He clicked it. It popped up his present, a level 134 Barren Sword.

_Waylander9000: WOAH! THIS COST 6 BUCKS I DON’T HAVE!_

_Nuzroom95: Just promise me the first thing you’ll do with that sword is kick GanstaLyfe666’s ass with it because I hate him. I do._

_Waylander9000: Sure, whatever! Wow. You wanted to give this to me?_

_Nuzroom95: Yea. You told me you wanted it. And I had one And I wasn’t using it anymore. But we weren’t in a party before and now we are and… ye._

_Waylander9000: Wow. Thank you._

_Nuzroom95: No biggie. I have a level 211 battle axe so I can still kick your ass._

_Waylander9000: No. I mean yea, thank you for this but I mean for being my friend. You’re a really cool guy and I’m happy that I can call you my friend now. Thanks_

_Nuzroom95: Aw man, ur mkin meh blush. ^\\\\\^ No probs What’s your real name, if you don’t mind me asking._

_Waylander9000: Waylon Park._

Last Text 4: 42

_Hello?_

_Nuzroom95: O M Friggin G! you have the dweebiest name ever. You sound like a **dork**! I just want to hunt you down and beat you up for no reason. My god!_

_Waylander9000: WTH? >:C_

_Nuzroom95: You’re an engineer major, aren’t you?_

_Waylander9000: So what if I am?! WTH!!! >:(_

_Nuzroom95: Oh god, I knew it. Oh and your username! I get it now! It’s a Highlander/Dragonball Z reference. Sweet Jesus! Your username just got 182% geekier! OMG this is the cutest shit!_

_Waylander9000: Than what the hell’s your name since it’s so cooler than mine?!!_

_Nuzroom95: Miles Upshur. It gets all the bitches._

_Waylander9000: It’s okay…_

_Nuzroom95: It’s not Waylon, that’s for sure! Gawd, I will come up with so many puns No one is safe._

_Waylander9000: WTH’s wrong with my name??!!_

_Nuzroom95: Nothing. Just because it’s a nerd name that doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with it. It’s just open for bullying Your parents gave you this name in hopes of you one day being bullied over it That’s just how it is sometimes_

_Waylander9000: >:( Do I have rights to make fun of your name then?_

_Nuzroom95: You can try._

_Waylander9000: Hello, Miles Edgeworth._

_Nuzroom95: NO! shut the **FUCK** up! BURY THAT **SHIT** IN A **FARM** AND DON’T THINK **HALF** ABOUT IT! I WILL **NOT** REPEAT THOSE YEARS **AGAIN**!!_

Time flew by with wings and it was eventually 2 in the morning. Waylon barley looked at the clock until the thought dawned him that he should go to bed.

_WallaceTheVet: Oh shot, I gotta go_

_Nuzroom95: But ni~ckna~mes! You still sound like a dork! It’s not even a clever kind of dorkiness. It’s just splashed on there. I’m not proud of this at all._

_WallaceTheVet: We’ll think of some more tomorrow. I gotta get to bed. See you._

_Nuzroom95: K Love you, Waylon._

_WallaceTheVet: Love you too, guy!_

_Nuzroom95: No I’m serious. I want you to be my boyfriend._

_WallaceTheVet: pfft C: Good night._

Waylon logged off. ‘He’s such a silly guy, that Miles’. He flopped off his chair and rolled under his bed to sleep. A smile swept across his face as he thought of his official friend.

He tried to drown out the noise of his door banging and banging, someone on the other side trying to get it opened. Must be that hatchet guy or something. Aw well. As long as he doesn’t see him.

Waylon slept like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Why would you guys do this to me! I feel BETRAYED and BELITTLED!!!!!


	4. A Normal School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon hides in the locker and writes to Lisa

_Dear Lisa,_

Waylon cautiously looked through the rectangular openings the locker had at the top to check for Chris Walker. He was still walking around the lab with stride, looking for Waylon. Waylon puts his concentration back on his paper and pen, barley visible in the dark.

_I’ve been doing well still. Things are great back at Murkoff. Everyone here is a happy, healthy—_

Waylon cowered in fearwhen he heard a loud, ear slitting noise. His breath was unsteady.

_—set of little campers in the woods. If I had a better time, I’d be in Disneyland! I talked to Eddy about you. He would really like to meet you._

He remembered Eddy’s reaction with shivers. He went on a rampage, hungry for the blood of the groom that was already taken. His tirade repeats like a broken record in Waylon’s head. “You filthy _SLUT_! You’ve been cheating on me this whole time?! _I’ll KILL you and that **GAY BITCH** of a wife you have_!” It was a misunderstanding really (including the fact that Waylon is a man). Eddie happened to find Waylon writing to his sister and came up with his own conclusion, hysterically chasing Waylon down the halls, like usual, except with the motive to kill on contact. He remembered a time during orientation when Eddy was actually a _nice_ guy. He was preaching around like a Baptist that this was a crazy place full of loons, sure, but he was nice. Waylon can talk about sports with him.

 _You are an_ —Waylon looked for the right words— _interesting character he’d like to meet one day to say the least. We should all meet up one day and talk about marriage and such. I know how much you like that idea of marriage Lisa._ He knows how much Eddy likes it too.

Waylon wanted to go to a happy place, think happy thoughts, optimism.

_To give an update on my new friend, we’ve officially become ‘friends’. He’s part of my party now. He even gave me a sword as a gift as long as I kill someone named_ _GanstaLyfe666 with it. I think that’s the teacher from biology class, what’s his name…? Mr. Trager I think. Although, the user name sounds like something Chris would put. But I’m going to kill him for Nuzroom, whoever he is out here._

Waylon felt a smile grow on his lips. Nuzroom made this place a little bit brighter when he comes to mind. It’s not as dark. It’s not as scary. It’s a little less like hell and more like hell with a friend. Even though as far as Waylon knows, he’s nothing more than a computer, so freaking what? It sure as hell aien’t Chris! “Little pig,” the same man grumbled. That was usually a sign that Waylon was caught. Out of habit he caught his breath. He did it for nothing however, for Chris was chasing after someone else. Waylon recognized him as that guy who he bumped into in the mail room. ‘That guy can _run_.’ It’s a little sad and at the same time refreshing that Waylon isn’t the only guy Chris is after. When both Chris and Mail Room Guy ran out the room, Waylon took that as an opportunity to slowly leave the locker and—

“MINE!" Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest door which lead to the school’s 3rd floor hallways. They were dim in lighting and dirty, covered with red ‘graffiti’ that involved creepy messages and arrows. Waylon never paid attention to them. He took a sharp right turn towards the computer lab where he’s safe. At least from Frank. He doesn’t know about everyone else here. “FEED ME!”


End file.
